role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
HorseMask
'''HorseMask '''is a towering Nocturne that formerly belonged to the Mongol Empire, a ruthless executioner and a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, used by User:StrongestPotato. Personality In contrast to OxMask, HorseMask is extremely battle-happy, he wants to fight, to fight, and nothing more, but he still considers the display of personality in any field beyond combat to bea distraction and a detriment in the field, HorseMask is not a fan of diplomacy, to him, beyond his people, there are no allies, which made trying to convince him to join ChameleonMask hard, as he refused to side with someone he didn't know. Beyond ChameleonMask and his comrade OxMask, he doesn't side with anyone at all. HorseMask puts his teammate to shame with his bloodthirst, finding death itself to be an expression of art, something he believed ever since day #1 at the Khan's army, he's been trained and prepared all his life to kill, to pillage, and to feel no mercy for those defeated, war's a lifestyle for him, and he won't bother on listening to reasoning, to him, only combat matters, and diplomacy is just a show of weakness, unless it's the higher-ups who are making it. History Backstory HorseMask was born in Karakorum, the Capital of the Mongol Empire, to Nocturne settlers who came from their home planet of U95, from a young age, he was fascinated by the art of war, and how every conquest meant more territory for him to live on, especially once he understood what they were doing, he always wanted to join them, a dream he would eventually fulfill once the Khan himself saw him, and thought: "perhaps I could use another beast as my ally, the bull could have a friend". HorseMask would then be part of many wars, coming out victorious with nothing but his Glaive, and his abilities, alongside a fellow Mongolian Nocturne, OxMask, who he met in the same batallion, the duo displayed techniques which would carry their people to victory, until that fateful battle, the Battle of Torikai-Gata. During the battle of Torikai-Gata, for whatever reason, strong winds started blowing, which caused several Mongol soldiers to die by falling off their horses, or in the case of OxMask and HorseMask, be blown into the ocean, where they'd be adrift towards the Arctic Circle, and freeze, OxMask and HorseMask were prepared to die, but their bodies were encased in ice, to be preserved... until now... Debut: Save WoodsMask! At one point, ChameleonMask made it to the Arctic Circle, and found the frozen bodies of OxMask and HorseMask, which she displayed interest over, unfreezing the duo, and asking them to pledge allegiance to the Brotherhood, which, while managed, was hard, given she couldn't understand their ancient dialect, still, she felt they were of good use, and right she was. Wanting to brag to CobraMask, like a little child on Show and Tell, she wanted to send the duo to retrieve a traitor, which was hiding in OxMask and HorseMask complied, and ventured deep into the American Forests to find that traitor. OxMask and HorseMask ventured near hunting grounds, at the same time three heroes arrived to help their friend WoodsMask, who was captured by human hunters, the duo managed to hold their own, and curbstomp the Heroes, but didn't think much beyond that, instead, they went off into their mission... WoodsMask was, at the time, imprisoned by human hunters, led by the racist Nocturne BlemmyesMask, and once WoodsMask's friends PegasusMask, DracoMask, and KitsuneMask Nocturnes ventured in to save him, the hunters retaliated, to Blemmyes' command, as if things couldn't get worse, the Mongol Nocturnes arrived, armed to the teeth, and proceeded to ravage the camp, killing every hunter they saw, and finding the traitor...BlemmyesMask, the Brotherhood quickly took him in, and allowed the duo to dispose of him, HorseMask felt like he deserved the worst of punishments for deserting the Brotherhood, and commanded OxMask to sharpen a stake out of a tree. Out of camera to avoid trauma for the viewer, the duo had shoved BlemmyesMask through it, slowly and painfully, the last noise he heard were OxMask's bellowing and HorseMask's neighing. Powers and Abilities * '''Skilled Archer: '''HorseMask has no problem wielding a bow, he can even fire three arrows (with or without poison or fire) out of it at the same time, allowing him to cut distances against his enemies and taking them down by storm. * '''Mori's Glaive: '''HorseMask's primary weapon, a Glaive, a weapon designed to kill horses and knock their riders off of them, HorseMask delivers brutal swings with it, and stabs with enough strength to break a stallion's neck in a clean swing. ** '''Searing Inferno: '''HorseMask starts spinning his Glaive at such a fast speed, his energy starts heating his weapon, allowing for a fire hurricane to form, this technique can burn men alive, as well as their horses, houses, crops, and whatnot, as well as to cause severe damages to artillery. ** '''Azure Swing: '''HorseMask focuses energy on the Glaive's blade, before swinging with all his strength, causing a projectile of kinectic energy, colored red, to be shot out, this is his only projectile attack. * '''Ilds: '''HorseMask's sidearms, two curved swords, designed to hack off limbs, and block incoming strikes, HorseMask mixes these two sharp knives to deliver fatal blows and cut off his enemies. * '''Centaur Formation: '''OxMask goes on all fours, before threateningly lifting his arms, like a horse charging, on this formation, OxMask is able to ride him like a regular horse, and allows for horseback combat, something Mongols excelled at, while ramming into his enemies, he's capable of causing severe damage. * '''Supernatural Speed: '''HorseMask's speed was renowned amongst Mongols, he could run the speed of a drawn carriage, and even jump heights for many years thought impossible, his legs held extreme amounts of energy, allowing him to kick walls down, and to harness his speed, it's not known if he can kill a human with those legs. * '''Death Tornado: '''A technique shared with OxMask, the duo latches onto eachother, his left hand with his right hand, as they outstretch their Glaives and start spinning, turning into a giant serrated disc of utter desvastation, this techique lasts as long as the connection is destroyed, and is capable of chopping down trees like paper. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''HorseMask doesn't show it, but Light Energy does hurt him more than most attacks, and even manages to slow him down at Centaur Formation. * '''Cold Temperatures: '''HorseMask is weakened by the bitter cold of the Arctic Circle, if he's under too low of a temperature. Trivia * HorseMask, alongside his teammate OxMask, is the first and second Mongolian Nocturne. * Early on, they were gonna be based on the Japanese Gozu and Mezu, or Ox-Head and Horse-Face, with HorseMask, obviously, being Mezu, the more energetic and hot-headed brother. ** His personality also takes heavy cues from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Esidisi, such as his pleasure on annoying and brutalizing his victims, and Searing Inferno technique. * HorseMask is illiterate. * HorseMask is the first Equine Nocturne to not be based on a mythological horse. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Neutral Evil